I'd lie
by AkiAkiChan
Summary: Songfic based on I'd lie by Taylor Swift.  Spencer's P.O.V.


I don't own the characters Spencer or Morgan (sadly).

Fanfic based on the song I'd lie by Taylor Swift

Spencer's P.O.V.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me_

For once I didn't argue. I didn't tell him that my driving skills were adequate. I didn't complain that he always drove. I just climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV. Derek –I only called him Derek in my mind- gave me a weird look for not arguing.

_He tells me about his night  
_

My car had broken down last week and until it was fixed Derek insisted on driving me. I told him that I didn't mind taking the subway. He just smiled and said, "its 20 degrees out kid. Your skinny little ass will surely freeze." So every morning he'd tell me about Clooney or what movie he watched last night. It was fascinating, watching his face light up at the mention of his dog.

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

Chocolate brown. Hot chocolate with flecks of cinnamon.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

"Morgan. Have you ever loved any of the girls you've dated?" I asked.

"No…and at this point, I don't think I ever will."

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile_

Even if I didn't have an eidetic memory, I remember everything he's said to me. Packed it up and stored it, so when he wasn't there, I could smile.

"Hey Reid, does this mean you're legal now?"

"Once more for those without an encyclopedic memory?"

"So tell me, what does keep young Dr. Reid awake at night? Wait, let me guess. Memorizing some obscure textbook? No, no, no. Working on cold fusion? No, I got it, I got it, I got it. Watching Star Trek and laughing at all the Physics mistakes?"

_That I know all his favorite songs and  
_

I heard the beginnings of a song I knew Derek liked, so instinctively I reached out to turn the radio up. "Thanks, kid."

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie  
_

When secret Santa came around and I got Derek, I knew exactly what to get him. A green scarf.

We argue about everything. He constantly tells me I'm cheating at cards when I'm not. Emily tells me we act like a couple when we argue. I wish.

When I met Derek's family for the first time, I saw that he was very protective of his sister's. I could see the reasoning behind it. They were beautiful and he didn't want someone to take advantage of them. That same day, I saw a picture of his father. At first, I thought it was Derek because of the eyes, but they have different facial shapes.

"What does Derek mean to you, Spency?" Garcia asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I knew perfectly well what she meant.

"You're always with him. What does he mean to you?"

"He's my best friend."

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth_

Whenever we got out after work, Derek always looks around it see if there were any girls who wanted to 'hook up'. He told me that I should loosen up so I could pick up some girls. I didn't tell him that I didn't want girls. I want him.

_Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

A hand touched my shoulder while I was reading files at my desk.

"Hey Morgan."

"How'd you know it was me?"

I shrugged, but inside I knew that I would know his touch anywhere.

How pathetic is it that I memorized him when I knew he would never feel the same way?

__

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

With Derek there was always black and white. No gray areas. He was always decisive. Never wishy-washy. Not like me.

Even when the memories of Carl Buford were dragged up, Morgan didn't let anyone see him cry.__

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie  


"Still best friends?" Garcia asked as I watched him while he disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies at the club. "I think you love him."

"No. We're just friends. Nothing would ever happen between us anyway. He's not gay."

_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you_

"See you Monday, kid," Derek said, waving as he headed to his car.

I wanted to reach out and tell him…but the fear of rejection stopped me.__

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  


One Friday night, Derek was having the team over for pizza and a movie. I showed up early and during my survey of his living room I saw a guitar.

"You can play?" I asked gesturing. He nodded.

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

"Kid, is something bothering you? You're not rambling off random facts."

"Hmm? It's nothing. I'm just tired." Tired of hiding that is.

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

I got up and looked in the mirror. I hated how skinny I was. I loved Derek's body. Strong and muscular. I was weak and pathetic. I couldn't even muster up the courage to tell him my feelings.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Garcia asked me one day when I was in her 'lair' after finishing some files.

"He would never return the feeling." I had given up on hiding it from Garcia. That woman was relentless.

Next thing I knew, Derek was kissing me. Faintly I heard Garcia clapping but I pushed it aside. Nothing mattered except Derek.


End file.
